Flashes
by shamrockgreen
Summary: Significant moments in Puck's life after the secret comes out.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: However much I love this show, no, I don't own it. Which is probably good.

A/N: This has been tumbling around my head for awhile, so I decided to write it and share it with y'all.

Chapter One

It wasn't as though he could help it. Although if truth be told, and it wouldn't, she had made it pretty easy for him. But there was no way that anyone would find out that Noah Puckerman had had it bad for Quinn Fabray. Possibly in the past tense. But then again, maybe he just wanted her body. That wasn't true; Puck actually thought she was real. Not like any of the rest of the girls in McKinley.

Of course, what shocked him was finding out that there were other real people in McKinley High. Tina, he half-nodded to her when he passed her locker, was pretty awesome though the stutter sometimes, most of the time, distracted him from what she was saying. Puck glanced down knowing that Artie would be near Tina and almost chuckled at the sight of Artie's sweater vest today. Until he realized the color was off because it had been stained with a cherry slushie. Clenching his fists, Puck continued down the hallway and let the rest of the student population stare at him.

'Wouldn't you know', he thought sarcastically, 'that when you blab you're biggest secret it actually gets around?'

Puck saw Finn, who had gone into remission for a couple weeks, leaning up against the locker next to Rachel Berry's. Rachel was putting a clean shirt into her locker because she had to use the one that was stored in there up to Tuesday. Puck was fairly certain Crap-lonsky wasn't going to be able to hold anything remotely the size of a slushie cup for awhile.

"Good morning No-Pu…," Rachel smiled brightly to cover her stumble.

"Yeah, back atcha' Berry," he responded nodding at Finn.

Finn looked at him face crossed between irritation and resignation, "Puck."

Puck continued walking. At least Finn was able to say his name without sounding like he was choking. He heard Rachel tell Finn that she was glad that he was working on forgiving Puck and Quinn. That made him feel a little peeved, though he wasn't certain why. He continued pass Quinn who was surreptitiously glancing at Finn.

"Wait, Puck?"

He slowed and allowed Quinn to close her locker and catch up to him; he wanted to make sure he had enough momentum to break into a run if she decided to go crazy pregnant on him. Not that he was a coward, but hormones! They were seriously a bitch! Which he thought made complete sense….

"Hey," she said softly. "Um, I need to go to the store and buy some maternity clothing. I was wondering if… well, I need money. And since you got me this way…"

For a moment Puck had thought maybe she was going to be nice about it, right up until then. But if she was sweet, then she wasn't Quinn Fabray. He kind of liked that about her, that someone was just as mean as he was.

"It takes two babe," Puck glared at her. "And I recall you pushing me ont-"

Quinn shushed him, "Puck are you trying to make me look bad!"

He huffed, "See you later Quinn."

"Wait! Puck!"

Shaking his head, Puck turned and entered the cafeteria. He entered the breakfast line and let the greasy smells erode the smell of vanilla and almonds. His nose twitched. As he pulled out his wallet to pay, he quickly debated eating in the cafeteria or just taking it to-go. Seeing some football players enter the slushie line Puck decided warning the other members of Glee to take out their raingear and, in Artie's case, protective goggles, was the least he could do. The absolute least he could do because he had many years of torment to make up for.

Puck bit into his biscuit just as Kurt and Mercedes rounded the corner.

"Yo! Slushie's on the way."

They both looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Swallow your food Mister," Mercedes said. "It's disgusting."

Kurt nodded before sweeping his bangs to the side, "I agree you need to learn some manners."

Puck wrinkled his nose and gave them a patent 'hell no' look. They sighed before changing directions back to their lockers.

"Tell Artie and Tina!"

A Junior, Karen?, stared at him as she walked into a locker which caused him to snort. Then he turned and glared at her to make sure she wouldn't look at him that way again. He almost walked clean pass Quinn again before remembering.

"Slushie's are on their way," Puck didn't look at her.

He got it, really he did. She loved Finn, thought he was better for her and Puck's daughter. All he wanted was a chance to see if he actually liked her or just the idea of her: Cheerio (well ex-Cheerio now), hot, and seemingly perfect. That's what he really thought was awesome, that people thought she was perfect and he totally knew she wasn't. But considering how she was stationed down the hall from Finn, pining after him, Puck knew his chances were slim to none.

"Berry, Finn, slushie's."

Rachel was tapping her foot outside the room they used for Glee waiting for it to be unlocked when she looked up at him and made a face.

"Ugh, why is frozen water and high-fructose corn syrup so fun for them to pitch unto to us unobtrusive targets? It's rather lame."

Puck shrugged as Finn nervously pulled a poncho from his back pack. Rachel smiled at Finn before saying,

"I need to get my rain jacket from my locker. I'll be back momentarily Finn."

She cocked her head at Puck as if daring him to walk with her. So he did, he never backed down from a challenge.

"I wanted to tell you that I appreciate the sentiment behind crushing um, whatever his name's hand. It was very brutish, but I'm not one to be hypocritical. Though my way of retaliation is by no means physical."

Puck glanced at her as she drew in a breath. They reached her locker and he leaned up near her and whispered conspiratorially,

"He had it coming. I…," the words stuck in his throat even though he had been trying to say them for a couple days now. Rachel was the only one not to treat him any worse. If anything, she treated him nicely, and definitely better than Quinn.

Rachel drew out her rain jacket and pulled it on looking at him before smiling slightly, privately. Puck thought that smile was nicer than the one she had given him earlier. Then he mentally smacked himself for being so sappy.

Rachel spoke, "I understand Noah. That's why I'm trying to be your friend. It isn't the easiest thing I've ever tried to accomplish, but I have not failed at any task I have set for myself and I will not let you be the first. You aren't as simple as you think you are! So-"

Puck cut her off, "Thanks."

Rachel blinked and smiled again, "There! That wasn't too hard now was it? No. Now all I have to do is be verbose to get you to-"

"You are always verbose," Puck let slip out. He winced.

Rachel's eyes lit up, "I knew you were smarter then you previously led us to ruminate!"

"Puckerman!"

Puck saw the slushie container in the corner of his eye and turned to face it straight on. The cold, syrupy drink slid down his face and pooled into his clothes. Wiping at his eyes, he turned to a shocked Rachel asking,

"What the hell does ruminate mean?"

She blinked and giggled before laughing outright. Raising his eyebrows at her Puck swiped at his face again. Rachel continued laughing as she pulled out her slushie clean-up kit and pushed him towards a bathroom. As he settled at the sink for her to wash the stickiness off, he listened as she gradually stopped laughing and resorted to chuckling every so often.

He knew when she stiffened that she was remembering the last time they were in this position. But before he could tell her he was fine, that he could clean himself off, she spoke.

"You know I think its karma." Rachel explained when she saw his confused face, "You started the slushie thing, now you're on the receiving end of it."

Puck grumbled, "You didn't laugh last time."

Rachel threw him a dirty look, "Well last time I was shocked and speechless. And I figured it wasn't very nice of me to laugh at my… you."

Puck shrugged, "But now that we aren't in a relationship, hey! It's safe!"

Rachel poked him hard enough for him to wince. Puck knew it wasn't safe ground to talk about that period of time so listlessly with her, but that's what he did. Play with the edge. It was exhilarating and freeing. A guy walked into the bathroom and smirked at Rachel before continuing over to the stalls. Puck growled and started to stand up when the guy scurried out of the room after Rachel sprayed her perfume in that direction.

Rachel looked down at her bottle sadly, "This isn't exactly cheap. I regret rashly spraying his disgusting body with this!"

Puck settled back down and chuckled, "Smart, Berry."

He sniffed the air appreciatively though. The boy's bathroom always smelled worse than the locker room, which didn't make sense to him, but Puck figured it was because of creatures like Jacob Israel that smelled the place up. Fear, he reasoned, football players didn't fear the other students.

"I'm speaking to you!"

Puck blinked and focused on Rachel who had an eyebrow quirked, "What?"

Rachel huffed, "I was saying that you can wash your face now. I've gotten all of the slushie out of your Mohawk. Would you hurry? I want to give Finn a CD I forgot I packed before the bell rings for classes to start."

He let her continue to ramble as he scrubbed at his face; school wouldn't start for another twenty minutes, but it was safer to just go along with Rachel than oppose her. Suddenly his eyes pricked and his throat clogged up. Feeling ridiculously emotional, Puck scrubbed harder and growled to clear his throat. It was weird that right now, right that second he felt the pressure of everything pile on him. Rachel was still talking, not even looking at him; she was messing with her hair.

"Ugh! I swear Noah Puckerman; I would like to slap you for selecting slushies to throw at people. You wouldn't even know how complicated it is to wash it out of long hair in a sink!"

Ah, so she was splattered with the drink too. He dried off his face and spoke,

"I'm done. We can go and you can give Finn that CD."

Rachel nodded before grabbing his arm and staring at him hard. Uncomfortable with her scrutiny, Puck stared back. Obviously she saw whatever it was she was looking for because she let go and turned around. He followed her out of the bathroom and saw that Matt, Mike, and Brittany were standing with Finn at the rehearsal room. Hoping that the added company would make it less awkward he followed Rachel as she practically flounced their way.

Mike and Matt both nodded at him and Brittany glanced at him unsure if she should smile at him or not. Puck knew she was influenced by Santana because when they were dating Santana got Brittany to do things for her while she and he made out. Matt asked Rachel if she would mind wearing shoes that wouldn't get caught on his shirt when they rehearsed today. Collectively, they all relaxed as the focus shifted from Puck to Rachel, who frowned and asked why.

"My mom thinks I was attacked on my way home yesterday from all the cuts your shoes gave me!"

Mercedes and Kurt walked up to them Kurt's rain coat wet. He loudly complained,

"Do they not know how expensive this Dolce and Gabbana rain coat costs? Those uncultured louses!"

Mike and Matt chuckled as Finn got wide-eyed and backed up when Kurt turned to him and continued to whine. Puck cut him off.

"They aren't gay. They don't care about," he waved at Kurt's outfit, "that!"

Kurt got an offended look on his face and was about to respond but Mr. Schuester walked up apologetically and unlocked the door. As they filed in, Puck saw Quinn standing at the end of the hallway watching them. Santana walked up behind her and said something before stalking away. Quinn met his gaze and raised her chin.

"You coming in, pretty boy," Mercedes questioned.

Walking in, he smirked at her and nodded satisfied when she rolled her eyes and ignored him. He got out his guitar and began strumming. Artie and Tina rolled in moments later both dry. The wheel-man came over to him and took out his bass guitar. They sat jamming, having a fun time if Puck was going to admit it, when suddenly Finn began playing the drums to the song they were currently playing. Rachel, Puck knew was about to come over and sing-

"Layla! I love that song, Eric Clapton is-"

Puck almost laughed at his uncanny timing. He started to sing over Rachel's history of Eric Clapton. Artie chuckled and Finn grinned at Rachel as she scrunched her mouth up at being interrupted. He wasn't worried soon enough she would start to sing with him.

"Darling, won't you ease my worried mind?"

Suddenly, Puck winked at Artie and switched to play "Cocaine" singing along, completely throwing Rachel off. The rest of the room laughed and surrounded them as they strummed and sang.

Please let me know how I'm doing. And don't be afraid to tell me that I'm OOC! Without your input, I can't get better!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Glee. Thank you for the reviews and alerts!! I don't think I said that the events aren't consecutive, rather each chapter is an important day in Puck's life. It is chronological however.

Chapter Two

He wasn't sure what made him do it, because Puck didn't exactly like Rachel, but he almost got suspended because of her. If she hadn't intervened and used her practiced high-pitched, super fast, annoying voice to get Principal Figgins and even Coach Sylvester to back off and let him off with only a week of detention, it would've gotten ugly for him. He supposed it was because she was the only one to stick by his side, even though she never actually did anything, when the rest all retreated from him.

"I wish you hadn't done that, now you're going to miss Glee practice on Thursday and you are a critical part of the trio! You will also be missing part of football practice and as a result punished! And I imagine your knuckles must be swollen and cut up, because of that one kid's braces. I could have handled being thrown in the dumpster; my fathers have excellent lawyers. We haven't had to use their expertise recently though."

"Berry," Puck cut in as she paused to think about her last line. "Chill! You talk too much!"

Rachel sent him a half-amused look, "Being articulate is appreciated by most people."

Puck shook his head, "There is articulate and there is over-using the English language."

Rachel pushed open the door leading to the hallway outside the Glee practice room. Puck figured she was being quiet to make him uncomfortable because she held her head up a little higher than normal and edged forward a bit so he was following her. But damn, if it wasn't working because he never felt more uncomfortable in his life around her. Not even the first time he was alone with her after they broke up.

"Glad to see you guys make it," Mr. Schue sent them a look that clearly said he was exasperated.

Rachel didn't say a word but nodded, he knew she would, she was programmed to always respond in some shape. The entire room stared at them before Mercedes asked,

"You suspended?"

"No."

They all raised an eyebrow, except for Matt who was icing his forehead. Puck shrugged, any second now Rachel would break.

"I told Principal Figgins that he was saving me from the football players after already being thrown into an empty dumpster. It was dangerous and Puck was looking out for my well-being. Of course the school would be liable for any injuries I sustained on school grounds."

That was the second time this week his timing was accurate! He thought about keeping a tally, but dismissed the thought immediately. The rest of Glee all knowingly smiled and nodded before Mr. Schue grabbed their attention and got them back on track. Puck moved to stand in his spot even though Santana was glaring at him. Tempted, he threw her a smirk because, well, she got this ugly look on her face when she was pissed off. Yep, there it was.

The next hour he focused on the choreography and not laughing, too much, as Matt's bruised forehead turned nasty colors. Turns out Mr. Schue had Matt and Santana practice together while Rachel and he were in the principal's office and Santana kicked Matt on his forehead. Puck was fairly certain she did it on purpose too. Given that Matt was glaring at Santana and muttering every time he neared her, he thought so too.

"Great practice everyone," Mr. Schue raised his voice over Finn's stumbling by the risers in the back of the room. "Make sure you get here promptly tomorrow so we can go through it a couple times."

As Puck packed his guitar up, he felt Quinn behind him. He chose to ignore her, managing to sidestep her and walk away but not before he heard her softly say,

"Thank you for the money Puck."

Puck had slipped another envelope of money into Quinn's locker earlier that day. He grunted and glared at Tina as he passed her. She quickly looked down and he felt a twinge of regret at taking his anger out on her. Making his way down the hall, he listened to Brittany chatting with Mike and Rachel humming a song he recognized but couldn't remember the name of. Finally, in the confines of his truck, Puck sighed and hit his steering wheel. Wincing, because his knuckles were swollen, just like Rachel had said they would be, he fumbled to get the correct key isolated.

A tap on his window caused Puck to suppress a jump, though when he saw Rachel he knew he hadn't hidden it very well. Her lips were pushed down in an attempt to not outright smile and he rolled his eyes. Rolling his window down, he eyed her,

"Need something Berry?"

"I need you to make sure you ice your hands and take something to reduce the swelling," Rachel's gaze was fixed on his hands.

Puck continued to eye her somewhat unnerved, before noticing that her left leg was bruising right at the hemline of her skirt. She wore those skirts so he would look there, he knew. He got out of his truck and turned Rachel to the side and looked at the bruise again.

"Excuse me this is highly inappro…"

His glare stopped her mid-word, "Berry look at you, I think you're the one with the worst injuries."

"With worse injuries. There are only two of us. Oh, uh, sorry," Rachel shook her head. So, she remembered that he didn't like when she corrected his grammar.

"You taking the bus or waiting," he asked having already decided he was driving her home.

Rachel looked at her phone and sighed, "Bus. Dad is working late tonight and Daddy…"

"Get in the truck."

She sighed and reached down to pick up her bag. He nodded to the bed of his truck prompting her to lift it up higher and place it in the slightly messy truck bed. Puck watched her round his truck in his rearview mirror. He silently laughed when he saw her toss her head and glare at him.

With a little more force than necessary, Rachel opened the door and hopped in. Puck looked at her legs pointedly until she clenched her jaw and pulled her skirt back into position.

"You are in the gutter."

Starting his truck he agreed, "Yep, it would have been nice if you just let your skirt ride up a little. You know, as a thank you for a ride home."

She punched his arm as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Hey! Don't hit the driver! Number one rule of the road!"

Rachel crossed her arms and looked out her window. Puck saw her wave at a slightly shocked Quinn and Finn. As they turned, her vindictive attitude towards the couple amused him. Rachel was like that, she liked to get back at people in the little ways. That didn't mean she was rude like he was, but Puck caught her every once in awhile sticking it. He was fairly certain she was the better person.

When he pulled up to her house, Puck glanced at her. She had been silent the entire ride home, something he thought he would be thanking God for, but in fact it scared him. A silent Rachel was very bad, because soon she would explode and he would be stuck listening to her go on for hours. He waited for it to start but it didn't. Quickly unbuckling her seatbelt, Rachel stiffly maneuvered out of the cab and went to grab her bag.

It's a good thing he decided not to keep tally of how many times he was right about her. Tapping his wheel frustrated, Puck finally killed the engine and caught up to her as she pulled her key out of her door and opened it.

"Need something?"

Puck shrugged, "Aspirin and ice."

Rachel nodded, "Sure, I guess."

He realized she thought he wanted it for himself. Puck shook his head and put her straight,

"For your leg Berry."

Rachel's mouth formed an 'o' shape and chuckled, "Do you want to come in Noah?"

He shook his head; it was time for him to head home. His mother would be leaving for work soon, again.

"You have to babysit your little sister tonight."

He nodded and turned around to leave.

"Thank you for sticking up for me today Noah."

He ignored her and entered his truck. As he pulled out, Puck looked up and saw her still outside. And fuck if she was looking at him like she was proud of him. What the hell? As he drove to his house Puck wondered if Rachel had somehow hit her head when she was dumped into the dumpster. Briefly he thought about calling her and making sure she didn't but he figured she was smart enough to know what to do.

Then, when he put his truck into park and looked at his house, he closed his eyes embarrassed by his worrying over Rachel. Upon opening his eyes, Puck saw his mom exit the house and make her way to her car.

"Noah, dinner is on the stove. Don't burn the house down," his mom called over her shoulder. "Have a good night. NO visitors. I'll try to make it to your game tomorrow night."

He rolled his eyes upwards as she pulled out, waved one last time, and drove off. His little sister called to him from inside. Trudging into his house, Puck wasn't too ruffled when his kid sister ran to him and attempted to tackle him.

"Calm down munchkin," he pried her fingers from around his leg. "Hey, how does dinner sound?"

After managing to calm her down and force some spaghetti down her throat, he set her on the couch to watch TV before being carried off to bed. He collapsed onto his bed and opened his book bag before letting it thump on the ground. Puck grabbed his guitar and stared at his ceiling, randomly plucking at the strings.

"Noah?"

Puck glanced towards his doorway and saw the munchkin with her hand near her mouth. She looked tired and as he opened his mouth to tell her to brush her teeth she jumped onto his bed and cautiously snuggled up to him. He scrunched his nose up a bit with the physical contact, but allowed it to continue.

"Why are you sad Noah?"

Startled, Puck looked down at her and stopped playing.

"I'm not."

She pouted a second before responding, "Well, I think you're sad. You're playing that song you always do when you are sad about dad. And, you aren't acting Noah-ish."

He chuckled at her description which only made her angry. She was about to wriggle away from him when Puck quieted.

"Nah, don't worry about me munchkin. That's my job. It's time for you to go to bed, brush your teeth!"

She whined before relenting and begrudgingly stomping out of his bedroom and down the hall. He listened to make sure she actually brushed her teeth and did so until he heard her light switch off. Then, he began to strum again. Puck continued to think of ways to help Quinn out, something that was causing him stress. His little sister was right, he was sad, well more accurately upset, but she didn't know any differentiation.

His normal day now consisted of morning work-outs with the football team, who considered him a turncoat; classes, because he knew he wouldn't run into either Finn or Quinn in those; lunch with Rachel, because no one else would risk being near him; and practice after school, it didn't matter which because both groups pretty much hated him. All in all, a crappy day. Though sometimes Rachel did make him laugh, at her he swears.

A/N: Again, please let me know how I did! Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Glee. Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't decide it this was really the route I wanted to go. Enjoy!!

Chapter Three

"Are you going to her appointment," Brittany asked him randomly.

Puck looked up from his position under the piano. Rachel had somehow gotten her sock caught and didn't want to risk tearing her knee high's. Personally, he thought the view was fantastic so he wasn't all that perturbed at being put to work.

"Huh?"

Brittany eyed him before clarifying, "Quinn said at lunch that her stomach was hurting pretty badly. She scheduled an appointment after school."

Afraid, Puck sat up and banged his head on the piano. He saw Rachel twist and pull her sock off before kneeling next to him. Her eyes were wide as she helped him out from underneath the monster.

"What! Why didn't she tell me? She could be miscarrying!"

Puck felt himself getting more and more out of control. Continuing his rant, Puck began pacing the room. If his little girl was in trouble he had a right to know damn it! And he had thought he and Quinn were getting better at this whole pregnancy dependency thing. Even though she was adamant on setting her up for adoption, Puck was fairly certain he would fight for custody. However, he wasn't exactly the ideal father for the baby so a judge, someone who doesn't fucking know him, would put his-

"Noah," a smaller hand rested on his arm.

Whirling around he almost hit Rachel with his uncontrolled arm. She backed up and said his name again. That's when he realized he had said everything and she was trying not to appear upset. Brittany, as well as Mike and Mercedes were staring at him shocked. Looking back at Rachel, Puck swore.

"Damnit Rachel!"

Turning he left the room and hunted for his pregnant not-girlfriend. He saw her in the nurse's office with Finn holding her hand. Seething he punched at the lockers next to him. In the process he almost hit Rachel again, who must have followed him.

"Sorry. I," he didn't know how to continue. But Rachel said something which made him realize how well she understood him. It made him even more upset.

"You're scared, it's okay. That would be anyone's reaction to this sort of news.

"However, I would like to point out that you should calm down before talking to the two of them, because Quinn shouldn't be under pressure at the juncture."

She had said it all softly and without any censure. Rachel touched his arm lightly causing him to look up at her.

"You never know, maybe it's nothing," she tried to look upbeat.

He snorted and shook her off before nodding a thanks. Deciding to get away from everyone, Puck walked away. When he sat on the bleachers at the football field he closed his eyes. Puck knew that Finn would forgive Quinn and eventually get back together with her. What he didn't think was that his best friend still wouldn't hold a conversation just between them. It had been weeks since Finn found out. Ample time to start the recover their friendship phase.

And since his best friend wasn't really talking to him, Puck had resorted to befriending Rachel Berry. He wonders though if it was all that bad, because even though it got awkward, she just had to wear those skirts, Rachel was fiercely loyal. It was nice having someone stand up for him. Just two days ago, Quinn was having one of her mood swings, which were definitely worse when pregnant, and she got up in his face and yelled at him. He kinda just let her; Puck knew he would get in serious trouble if he did anything. But Rachel pushed him away and told Quinn to walk away.

Quinn went psycho and before he blinked Rachel told her to leave Puck alone and grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. Later that day, he had to threaten to cut off Hardy's balls if he ever told Rachel Berry that she wasn't fooling anyone, that she wore skirts to hide her junk, again. He would have done more but the tears that Rachel had tried to hide from him when she ran into him, popped up in front of his eyes. Puck found her in the auditorium sitting on the edge of the stage, face buried in her hands.

He heard someone sit down next to him and he opened his eyes. Rachel, of course. He is so tempted to roll his eyes, but the mess that would cause was definitely not worth it. Actually, now that he thought about it, he hadn't rolled his eyes very much lately. Damn! She was changing his habits! Not cool.

"Um, Noah."

No. No, this can't be good. He turns away from her to shield himself from her words.

"An ambulance came. Quinn, she, that is to say they… she was bleeding! You should, go and…"

It was by far the most difficult thing to listen to in his life because she was stumbling and nervous. Rachel was never stumbling or nervous. And when her words sunk in he felt like his heart was shriveling and falling into his stomach. Rachel shifted behind him and he shot up and ran to his truck. Almost all of Glee was waiting there for him.

"Get the fuck outta my way," Puck growled.

Kurt and Tina immediately jumped away and Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Mike all shifted. Matt, however, crossed his arms and jingled the keys. Puck grabbed at them but Matt shook his head.

"Get in, I'll drive."

Puck growled again, "Give me my keys."

Mike and Artie both moved between him and Matt. Rachel ran up, shoes in hand, and disheveled.

"Puck, man, get in. I'll drive you."

Artie spoke up, "Let him, you know if you get in an accident it wouldn't do any good."

Mercedes hummed in agreement. He sighed forcefully but nodded and got into his truck. Matt climbed in and started the engine waiting when Puck's door opened and Rachel climbed in. She scrambled over him and settled between the two football players. Puck closed his door and pointed to the road.

They got to the hospital too slowly in Puck's mind but Rachel looked like she was about to hurl. Ignoring her, Puck rushed in to see the Fabray's and Finn sitting in the corner crying. His heart slammed uncomfortably and stopped.

"Noah," Mr. Fabray started. "She, she miscarried."

Finn sniffled and looked at him sadly. Mrs. Fabray was sobbing into her husband's shirt. Finn and Puck both glared at the Fabray's because they weren't there for their daughter when she needed them.

"Where is she?"

They stared at him before finally Finn said,

"They have her in room 303. They're running some tests."

Puck turned and looked for her room. Matt was standing shell-shocked in the middle of the room with Rachel. As he passed them, he heard Mercedes and Kurt as they entered the hospital. He brushed passed them as well as Mr. Schue and continued his search. It took some time, but he finally found her. Puck listened to her broken sobbing as he tried to knock on her door.

"Who are you?"

Puck looked at a nurse as she stood outside the door. The older lady was giving him a once over and apparently wasn't all too impressed with what she saw.

"Are you family?"

He nodded, staying mute. She studied him before entering Quinn's room. He stayed outside while the nurse talked gently to Quinn.

"Honey, you can go in now," the nurse came out of the room. "Just be careful. She's very emotional right now."

Taking a deep breath, Puck pushed the door open and entered the room. They stared at each other before she started crying once again. Moving to her, Puck climbed into the bed and held her. Not knowing how long he had been trying to comfort Quinn, Puck was slightly surprised when the other Glee members all came in one by one and didn't say a word but instead just patting her or sitting for a little bit.

Later, when the unimpressed nurse kicked him out saying visiting hours were over, he was shocked to see that everyone had stayed. Kurt was sleeping on Mercedes' shoulder and Tina had her feet in Artie's lap, her head bent forward. Artie was chatting with Brittany and Matt while Mike and Santana played what looked like Go Fish! Rachel and Mercedes were looking over sheet music poking at Finn to comment.

"Hey."

They all looked up at him in various stages of 'we're caught' expressions on their faces. Except Kurt who still remained sleeping.

"Ready to go home," Matt asked, glancing at the Fabray's who were drinking coffee in the corner talking to Mr. Schue. Puck noticed the others glanced at the adults too and most of them scowled at the Fabray's.

He nodded. It was weird for so many people to be there for him. Or maybe Quinn. But they had stayed, right? The only people to stay with him were his mom and sister, but it wasn't like his little sister was capable of leaving at her age.

Matt and Rachel stood up and made their way through the legs of the others before standing next to him. Puck wanted to thank the group, but he couldn't. It didn't seem to matter to them though because they all followed Matt and Rachel's lead. As they all left the waiting room, Puck caught Rachel giving Finn a hug. Finn's eyes were red and he wiped at his nose before looking Puck in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

Next thing Puck knows, Finn has wrapped him in a hug. Feeling a little awkward, it was a pretty emotional thing to do and Puck was not emotional, Puck patted Finn's back. Finn stepped back and clapped him on the shoulder before making his way to Santana's vehicle.

A/N: Please review! I need some help. What song do you think Puck would find funny? I've got so many ideas, but I'd like to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, finals are next week and my professors decided this week would be more difficult than next... sigh. Well, I don't own Glee.

Chapter 4

As they boarded the bus for the ride back to McKinley, Puck hoped that everybody's high after winning Regional's would distract him from the depression that had seemed to overtake his life the past month. He threw himself at the very last bench seat and stretched out, placing his feet on the seat across the aisle. He figured the others would still sit near him, but at least he forced them to be at a distance.

Rachel bounced on the seat in front of him and Kurt took the seat in front of her smiling so big that Puck figured in about an hour Kurt's face would literally cramp from the effort. Everyone else seemed to enjoy the space and all sat solo. However, the babble that flowed between them all didn't cease. Ms. Pillsbury was up at the front of the bus wiping her seat with disinfectant as Mr. Schue gave them a huge smile, still unable to say anything.

At that point everyone looked at each other and chuckled at Ms. Pillsbury's discomfort when the bus driver leered at her. Rachel was looking at him, so he looked up at her beaming face. Deciding he owed her for all the shit she put up with the past month, he gave her a little grin. She practically exploded her face lighting up and she almost fell off the bench seat because she just about bounced three feet in the air. Puck eyed her and he chuckled. Finn and Mercedes, the one's closest to him on the other side of the aisle, looked at him surprised as Artie spoke,

"Thank God! We thought you would never laugh again. We even had a plan to get you to if our winning Regional's couldn't get you to crack!"

His eyebrows flew up and he stared at him. Artie shrugged when Brittany suddenly jumped up and shouted,

"I think we should still do it! Come on guys!"

At first Quinn and Rachel seemed pretty interested in the plastic covering the bench seats. Puck got the feeling that the two were embarrassed, though he didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

"Come on Rachel," Finn coaxed. "Quinn's going to, aren't you?"

He turned to the blond and gave her his somewhat clueless smile. Puck almost gagged when Quinn smiled and nodded sweetly. She was the one that went through the most pain; however she was light-years ahead of him in the sharing of emotions and allowing others to help her. That said, Puck felt she wasn't anywhere near Mike who had gotten upset when his cat got run over and asked if everyone would come over to help him bury Josie (really? Like the Pussycats? Real manly Mike). Back on topic, she went to counseling and he heard Rachel say that Quinn had talked to her once when they were sitting at the football stadium. He still couldn't talk about it to his mom.

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!"

He realized everyone was chanting- egging her on to do whatever it was they had planned. He watched her agitatedly brush her hair off her face before turning to look at him. Giving her a shrug, Puck watched interestedly as Rachel finally squared her shoulders causing the others to erupt into cheers.

"Fine, I'll do it. But because you really haven't smiled in a month and a half! It's unhealthy," Rachel didn't look at him.

He cocked an eyebrow as they all whispered to one another. This was interesting. Finally they all died down and Rachel began,

"So, we thought you wouldn't really appreciate us singing to you. But since that's pretty much what we do you'll have to just suck it up!"

Puck sat up and looked at her interested. She rarely used such… crass wording, usually opting for sophisticated and refined. Something he loved to poke at her because it resulted with her using extremely long words, that he usually had to guess what they meant, and throwing a temper tantrum.

Suddenly, he felt his face split into surprise as they began a rendition of "When I Think About You I Touch Myself." He was incredibly glad they didn't sing something sappy and emotional. It wouldn't have gone over very well and it was a long bus ride back to Lima. Brittany, Santana, and Mike were dancing in their places until Mr. Schue told them to sit down. Only they didn't exactly stop until Mike hit his head on the window. Puck laughed at him as Mike rubbed his head. Suddenly he felt light and the weight of his daughter's death seemed to lessen.

"I think you guys don't have the right voice for that song. Let me show you how it should be."

He knew it wasn't an adequate thank you, but it was what he could give them. But the way they were all looking at him told him that they knew what he was getting at.

Mercedes let out a long note before, "You better say thank you! We didn't practice this for weeks for some I can do it better crap!"

Tina's head snapped up, "I think you should let that go Mercedes."

Puck looked at her faintly proud that Tina was getting balls enough to talk to Mercedes that way, because let's face it- Mercedes was scary angry.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Glee. But I do own sincere guilt for taking so long to update. My apologies!

Chapter Five

It was pretty much no surprise when the next time they all gathered at someone's house it was to practice for State's. Puck looked around Rachel's kitchen trying to remember where the- ah, top, _right _cabinet. He reached up to grab the plastic pitcher as Rachel and Tina waltzed in.

"I think we need to set up another fundraiser," Rachel said before raising an eyebrow at him. "However, not another bake sale."

He handed her the pitcher as Tina protested, "But the last one went over so well."

Rachel shook her head and set the pitcher on the counter taking out powdered lemonade. She continued talking as Puck raided her fridge. Puck had accidentally let it slip that he put the Chronic Lady into the cupcakes; thankfully the resulting lecture was fairly short. She wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Another thing about Rachel he liked, she would totally play dirty to get what she wanted.

"Hey! Put that back Noah, that's part of our meal tonight! I won't have you disrupt the menu I had picked out yesterday."

Puck smirked before replacing the hummus back into the fridge. He critically looked over the food and realized it was all healthy. Snorting, he turned to her,

"Do you have any regular food?"

"Healthy food is regular food," Rachel answered with a sniff. "You can have the leftover spinach pie. On the bottom shelf."

Puck grabbed it and opened the container, "Awesome. By the way, I haven't forgotten you keep a stash of unhealthy food. Once I'm finished with this I-"

Rachel was filling the pitcher with water when she looked at him dangerously, "If you mess with my snacks I will hurt you. I know perfect ways to retaliate without leaving any physical damage."

"I know Berry, your PMS stash will be left completely alone," he held his hands up in surrender.

Tina snorted as part of the spinach pie triangle fell onto the floor. Blinking, Puck remembered Tina had been standing there the entire time. He barely listened to Rachel when she commanded him to clean up after himself. Bending over to pick up the food, he listened as Rachel talked with Tina.

The three made their way to Rachel's living room to see Finn's stunned face as Mike and Matt pranced around the room wearing Kurt's hat and scarf. Kurt was critiquing their struts, causing Quinn and Brittany and Santana to double over in laughter and the two football players swung their hips a little.

Finn's eye twitched when he looked at them, "I think Kurt's been a bad influence on them."

"Nah-uh! If anything," Kurt piped up, "I have been a good influence on them. In fact, I am personally responsible for their better wardrobe."

"Alright," Rachel cut in. "I think we should work on-"

"Getting you to relax some," Quinn absentmindedly said still giggling at Matt and Mike.

Rachel's face tightened marginally, something only Puck saw because the others were chuckling. He shrugged at her before speaking up,

"I wanna try something. Every time-"

Finn looked up at him weirdly, "This is our best song."

"Yeah, so shouldn't it sound the best? Let me, no wait, Artie play the…"

As he went through his idea with the others, Puck waited until Rachel relaxed before moving from in front of her. Pressing passed him, Rachel soon took over. He didn't really mind too much, it wasn't his thing to be in control of the Glee club. As Finn and Rachel began to sing their duet and Brittany turned to the left effectively running into him, Puck saw Quinn touch her belly softly. The sadness that crept into his stomach was reflected in her face.

Kurt must have noticed because he touched Quinn's nose and smiled. Puck wondered how he got away with things like that, just because he was gay doesn't change the fact that he was a guy. One of those things, Puck shook his head, that he would probably never get.

Puck was raiding the Berry's pantry again when Artie's mom pulled up. He waved goodbye to the wheel-man and Tina.

"Goodbye Puck. See you Monday," Kurt flounced into and out of the kitchen leaving Puck staring after him. Shaking his head he grabbed the box of crackers and made his way into the living room. Santana and Matt had already left and Quinn and Finn were on their way out. He nodded to them and flopped onto a couch. Mercedes, he could hear her from inside, was talking Kurt into driving her home.

"See you later Rachel," Finn said before shutting her door. Puck looked around and saw Brittany and Mike were still dancing. They were pretty oblivious to the fact they had an audience. Rachel sat primly next to him, a word he learned from her fathers the first time he ate over at their house. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes before whispering,

"Thank you for assisting me during those awkward moments that occurred previously. It was admirable."

Puck stared at her, "Normal English Berry. We worked on this! Now, again, this time…"

She sighed and spared a quick glance to Brittany and Mike.

"What? Worried they might hear you talk like us," he taunted.

Pulling herself up, she eyed him saucily saying, "Thank you. For helping me. Better Puck?"

She spat at his nickname making him feel a little uneasy because Puck was used to being called Noah by Rachel. He nodded and looked over at the still oblivious pair. Deciding to take action, he stood up and pushed between the two reaching into the entertainment hutch and turning the audio player off.

"Whoa! What's up!"

Brittany looked back at Rachel and smiled widely with a look that Puck was wary of. He'd seen that look before and he knew it never meant anything good for him. She looked back at Mike and tugged at his hand.

"Come on Mike. Let's get some Mexican for dinner."

Mike protested as Brittany skipped out of the Berry residence and he followed her out. As the door slammed shut one final time, Puck regretted scaring them away when he realized now Rachel would have to fill the silence with either chatter or music. And not music that he liked to listen to.

"I think we achieved quite a bit today considering how much we also were diverted by…anything," Rachel started.

Puck sighed and flopped down on her couch again receiving a glare from Rachel. She shifted before sighing herself and slumping back. Waiting for her to toe off her shoes and draw them up signaling she was finally relaxing, Puck laid his head back and mimed plucking at guitar strings. When Rachel finally did and they were more or less lounging together, Puck realized that she was wearing the socks he had given to her for Christmas. It wasn't his idea, blame Mr. Schue and Secret Santa; something about team unity crap. At the time they were a joke, somewhat an unkind one, however she wore them as a sort of testament to the rather odd friendship they had. As he was staring at the socks with a pattern of Mary Jane's on the foot, Puck felt a small smile trying to break through. Luckily he caught it before the smile appeared.

"Noah? Do you think they really think I cannot have fun? Because I do! I have a regiment specifically designed for me to have fun."

Puck closed his eyes so she wouldn't see them roll upwards. Turning his head to look at her Puck said before thinking,

"Fun, Berry? The amount of fun you have can fit in a pea! It's like having a virgin Daiquiri when you could have a Cap n'Coke."

Rachel's eyebrows drew together and she opened her mouth. He waited but she didn't say anything. Puck realized he needed to say something nice to offset the truth.

"Let me take you to someplace where normal people have fun, alright Berry?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own. Clearly. Please review!

Chapter Six

"I don't like this Noah," his mom was folding laundry. "Why do you want to go there?"

Puck stirred the taco meat sauce and turned the stove top off, "I just want to get out of Lima before things get too crazy. And it's not like I'm even going far."

He took the tortillas and threw them at the munchkin. She caught them and placed them on the counter. Taking out the condiments Puck let his mother rethink the situation. It was something he knew his mom would eventually agree to, if only because it was Rachel Berry that was going with him.

"So, you'll be going to the basketball games and stay at your cousin's apartment? And then you'll drive back Sunday afternoon?"

Puck nodded and held his breath then let it out and nodded again when she growled in the back of her throat. So she wasn't pleased, but she was letting him go anyway. That was fine by him. Puck ate dinner and cleaned the kitchen without grumbling.

Sitting on his computer chair, Puck flipped his cell phone open and called Rachel.

"Hello?"

"Berry, mom says it's good. You just have to promise not to jump me Friday or Saturday night," Puck grinned as he logged into his computer. He could almost see her glare haughtily at her phone and then flip her hair.

"Don't worry Noah Puckerman, on Friday and Saturday night you won't have to concern yourself with fending me off of you," she hesitated before saying quickly, "But considering you only said night, what about the morning?"

Puck choked on the Gatorade he had gulped at. He heard Rachel laugh as he tried to dislodge the knot in his throat. She was enjoying this too much; he had to get back at her quick.

"Only in the morning? Only? What about Saturday during the game? I know you're one of those girls who get it on in public. It's kind of a turn on Berry," he lowered his voice.

She was pursing her lips, he imagined. Until she said, "Perhaps I am."

Whoa. Not the answer he thought would come from Miss Prim and Proper.

"I am so looking forward to this weekend Noah. Thank you for orchestrating this for us to do together," Rachel said lowly.

Puck knew he should say something along the lines of 'I did it for me, so I could get out of here,' but he didn't.

"I told you I'd show you how normal teenagers have fun," it was still a little biting, but not as mean as he used to be. Rachel seemed to know this because she started to go on about something. And he listened as he checked job openings and colleges that maybe he could into.

The next day after classes Puck caught up to Finn,

"Dude, I'll see you Monday. I can't make it for our run tomorrow. Busy."

Finn looked around him and leaned down to whisper, "That's okay. It's Quinn and I's anniversary so we're going to do something special. If I can find something special to by tomorrow night."

Puck smirked and clapped Finn's shoulder. Mercedes and Tina marched up to Finn and said rather loudly to him,

"Alright 'nilla, I'm going to help, sorry _we're_ going to help you put together a romantic outing."

"That's right. Not only did Quinn give us hints but we have some ideas of our own," Tina said timidly, just at the limit of Puck's ear range.

"Artie if you wear that atrocity one more time I may have to put a sewing machine to my eyes and stitch them shut."

Artie responded, "I think if you wear that sweater dress you have no right to bash my sweater vest."

Puck raised his head in acknowledgment of the two as he caught sight of Rachel marching to her locker. Kurt began to explain that the sweater was long not a dress. He swaggered up to Rachel and spoke,

"Sup Berry?"

Rachel opened her book bag and emptied its contents before replying, "Noah. You do know I was given a first name, so why you continue to use my surname when speaking to me is beyond my understanding."

He shrugged, "I do things my way."

Rachel gave him a glance that he felt was looking into his head and it made him a little uncomfortable.

"You know…," Rachel drifted silent as Finn was dragged passed them Mercedes and Tina on each arm and Artie rolling at his heels. Finn looked like he was going to vomit so Puck shifted behind the locker door. Kurt was jogging to catch up to them but had enough time to give Puck a raised eyebrow and shout,

"Hm! Rachel you've been holding out on me!"

Rachel looked startled and stared after the odd group. Puck's head was tilted to watch them trail out of McKinley's halls. As soon as the doors shut he looked at Rachel.

"You were saying?"

Rachel snapped her head to him and startled him, "Hmm? Oh, you know I forgot to stop by the bank and withdraw some cash. Do you mind if we stop by? I much rather know I have some money in my wallet."

"Sure whatever," Puck shrugged.

She nodded and closed her locker rolling her shoulders back. Puck gave her chest an appreciative look, that's why she rolled her shoulders like that right?, before tapping her elbow and walking to the parking lot. Rachel matched him step by step chattering about something, but he wasn't too worried about it, every once in awhile he tuned in and didn't hear anything important. Looking around the fairly empty lot, Puck unlocked the passenger side door when he realized Rachel had stopped talking.

"If you wanted we could have met up at my house. That way you didn't have to be seen with the likes of a loser. Nominally, me."

Puck lowered his eyebrows as he scrutinized her. Rachel was pulling at one of her suitcases trying to reach into one of the pockets. He shook his head slightly, wondering what the hell Rachel Berry was talking about. Rachel continued rummaging around.

"Get in the truck Berry."

Rachel hummed in concurrence before zipping her bag and hopping up into the cab. Puck revved the engine and turned the radio on. Pulling out of the parking spot he smiled over at Rachel who threw back a megawatt smile. A few hours later as they pulled up to a gas station, Puck was ready to bang his head repeatedly on the steering wheel. Rachel talked non-stop sometimes singing at the top of her lungs. Okay, so maybe he sang with her a couple times, but enough was enough.

"I'm going to use the facilities. Would you like me to get you anything," Rachel was already half way to the station when he said no.

Filling up the tank, Puck sighed in sweet relief of silence. He leaned against his truck and bobbed his head watching across the road. After the click, Puck finished the fuel up and pulled the truck into a parking spot to wait. Minutes later Rachel jumped into the cab holding a slushie and a bag.

"Here," Rachel handed the slushie to him. "I picked your favorite, I know because you never threw those on me. And I picked up some of those nutritional bars we like."

Rachel was looking down into the bag dividing the bars in half. Gripping the cup he took a swig and glanced at the girl who was silently looking down at her shoes. She just made up for all that talking. Smiling he got them back on the road and flipped on the radio once again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So how many times does it need to be rehashed? I don't own. Please review!

Chapter Seven

Rachel was shouting at the referee making Puck laugh. She suddenly turned to him and demanded,

"Do you thing that he was planted? Because if that was a charge than I'm not Jewish!"

Ever since they had taken that trip to see the basketball game, Rachel had become almost as savvy as he was. Puck nodded in agreement still chuckling. Rachel twitched.

"Are you laughing at me Noah?"

Nodding, he said, "Yup."

Rachel glared at him and turned back to the television. She cried out again when the opposing team scored this time though Puck stopped laughing and complained right along with her. She had come over to help him study for his Algebra final but the game had been flipped on during a short break that, though meant to last only ten minutes, was onto an hour by now. Their books and calculators were pushed to the side and a box of pizza was covering the majority of the coffee table now.

"Can you hand me that slice on the left Noah," Rachel pointed to one during a time out.

Puck picked up the piece and passed it to her before stuffing half of his slice into his mouth. Waiting for Rachel's tsk indicating her disgust, Puck closed the lid of the now empty box. Puck was impressed. Not only did Rachel show up wearing those tight yoga pants that he loves, but she also ate her fair share of pizza not at all trying to be dainty.

"Ouch! He's going to be hurting later," Puck winced when a player dove into the sideline seats to save the ball from going out-of-bounds.

Rachel nodded her eyebrows pinched in worry. Puck poked her side to get her to lighten up. She flinched and poked him back before settling back into the couch cushions. When the game ended and Rachel successfully gotten him to finish studying for the Algebra final, they stared at each other idly.

"Since we are finished with our finals early tomorrow and we don't have Glee practice because we didn't qualify for National's, what are you going to do?"

Trust Rachel to explain things he was a part of, "I dunno. Might go to lunch with Finn and the guys. Depends."

"On what?"

Puck had no idea, he shrugged. Maybe where they might go, maybe what she was doing. He shifted and stood up going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Rachel followed him to the hall before heading to his room. Looking after her Puck wondered if she would be up for- nah, best not get his hopes up. Suddenly he realized he left some magazines near his bed that he knew Rachel would find offensive.

"You know that girl Delilah that has a huge crush on you at the synagogue? For some unknown reason she told me a couple weeks ago after service that as soon as she gets out of her house she's going to make her way to Las Vegas to become a showgirl. I think she thinks you would find that erotic and appealing. Though really I don't understand that."

Puck was staring at her. She was flipping through one of the magazines her face twisted in disapproval, though he had a feeling it was directed more at him than the pictures.

"All that stage make-up and sequins, of course they wear tights and tape the tops so they won't slip, so that is hardly alluring. A strip club is more your style. Maybe I should tell her that."

"Berry! What the- put that down! Stripper," Puck was trying to wrap his head around the information she spewed. He was still thinking it through when Rachel picked up another magazine and shook her head. "Give me those! What's going on?"

Rachel snorted derisively, "I'm going to go make dinner."

She stood and brushed passed him slapping the magazine into his chest. He caught it and snatched the others hiding them in his closet. Realizing that she was meaning to leave he sighed and flopped onto his bed. The house was quiet except for his sister's radio down the hall. Going through sheet music from Glee, Puck sorted them into a folder before sliding it in his night stand. Thinking he heard his mom in the kitchen he looked at the clock. It was too early for his mom. And he could hear his sister singing along with the radio in her room. He bounded downstairs and crashed into the kitchen after his toe to get caught on the stairs.

Cursing, he hopped on one foot, grabbing his other foot before sliding and hitting the floor with a thud. Rachel was standing back pressed into the counter wielding a spatula. She glared at Puck before her eyes widened and she dropped the spatula next to the sink and knelt next to him. Puck felt his heart start to slow down when he realized that he had not heard an intruder or his dad making an unwelcome appearance.

"Noah! Are you okay," his sister called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, it's okay! Slid," Puck tried to wiggle his big toe.

His sister asked, "Again? Jeez, Noah!"

Rachel grabbed some paper towels to staunch the bleeding asking, "Are you okay Noah? Is it broken?"

Puck shrugged, "Probably. Not that there is anything we can do about a broken toe."

Rachel sighed before stepping over him. He sat on the floor looking at his toe until she came back with a Band-Aid and Neosporin. After bandaging the toe, Rachel looked at him.

"I thought you went home."

"No, I have been delaying going home," Rachel shook her head. "I'm about to though. I just thought I would help out and get dinner in the oven for you. I'm eating with dad and daddy tonight. Some of their colleagues are coming. They try to have a meal with their coworkers once a month to keep everyone happy."

Puck chuckled at her dry tone and disgruntled expression, "I take it they aren't fun."

Rachel answered seriously, "How many dermatologists' do you know that are fun to be around?"

"If you want you can tell them that I injured myself and need to be looked after tonight," Puck offered with a smirk.

"And how is that any more fun," Rachel stood up and offered her hand. "Do you think I would become Florence Nightingale?"

Puck frowned, not knowing what she was talking about, but knowing it wasn't complimentary. Rachel checked that oven before turning to him and saying, "Aspirin and ice."

He nodded before Rachel left. Hobbling over to get an ice pack from the freezer, Puck listened as Rachel started her dad's car and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Nope, I don't own. Please review!

Chapter Eight

Puck was staring, open-mouthed, at what Rachel Berry was wearing. It was a good thing he was still indoors and her dads were outdoors because he would not be invited back to Berry residence. Rachel squirmed uncomfortably before asking,

"Does it look okay? I wanted you to see it on me first because you wouldn't lie to me. You are a veritable person about things like this. And, I knew if you liked it, it would pass everyone else's… opinions when we go to Brittany's birthday party."

Puck shut his mouth and started to grin. She was wearing, and flaunting it, the best bikini he has ever seen. Rachel was worried, and therefore talking a lot, which let him take in the sight. Almost forgetting he had a glass of water in his hand; Puck toyed with the idea of throwing it on her. Except not only would he have to wipe up the floor but explain to her fathers that seeing Rachel wet was so enticing.

"Berry, trust me. You look hot."

He turned away from her and focused on calming down before sweeping passed a pleased looking Rachel. She continued talking as they reached the deck outside.

"You realize that this afternoon will be the first time we see the rest of Glee since the last day of classes? I had wondered if I was going to see them, because even though we get along at school, I know they don't like me. They probably just like me because of my superior vocal talents. Though, I had thought Kurt and I were getting better along for awhile there. No matter. Noah? Do you like me? Is that why you spend time with me or is it just to get away from your home?"

Puck had been paying attention slightly to what she was saying, but the last couple questions had him jump up and run to the bathroom to avoid answering. Truth was he liked Rachel fine enough so spending time with her and her dads was an easy excuse to get away from his newly returned father. A few days into the summer his father turned up at the door and hasn't left the sofa since.

He looked through the glass sliding door and saw the shorter dad pat Rachel's shoulder and say something. Rachel bit her lip and shrugged helplessly. Her other father spoke and she shook her head, distressed. Puck's face twitched when Rachel rested her head on her palm. Opening the door, he spoke,

"Let's go. Thanks for breakfast Mr. Berry's, delicious as always."

Rachel hopped up and beamed at him, though he was smart enough to realize she was compensating for her faux pas. The Mr. Berry's nodded and told them to have fun and be safe.

"By dad, daddy. I love you. I'm ready to go Noah," Rachel pulled on a cover up and grabbed her wallet and keys.

Puck briefly lamented the cover up before grabbing his keys and guiding Rachel to his truck. She was trying her best to appear subtle every time she glanced at him but even though Rachel was amazing at many things, subtlety was not one. Puck was internally laughing the entire drive to Brittany's house.

"Hey Puck. Hey Rachel. You two got here the same time," Brittany pointed out. "Did you ride together?"

"Yes," Rachel answered before asking where to put the gifts. Puck immediately went off to find one of the guys. Since their trip to his cousin's for the weekend, Puck began to spend a lot of time with Rachel however he was glad the guys were there to hang out with.

He had been talking to Matt and Kurt when Matt whistled, "Looking spectacular ladies!"

Puck turned to see Santana, Brittany, and Tina all swimsuit clad surrounding the diving board. He eyed them appreciatively raising an eyebrow to Tina's out-of-character pink suit. The girls jumped into the pool followed not too long after by the three guys and Mike. The group was competing who had the best dives when Finn came tearing out of Brittany's house and practically emptied the pool with a cannonball. He won.

Spluttering, Puck broke the surface of the water and shook his head. After clearing the water from his eyes he saw Rachel came out pushing Artie and talking to a worried looking Quinn. Even though it had been awhile since she had been pregnant, Quinn still had lingering pounds of extra weight and was self-conscious. Really, Quinn looked good, but Puck knew women always picked on themselves about their weight.

Finn, Matt, and Mike all stared at Rachel when she shrugged out of her cover. Matt whistled again and Puck slapped him on the back of his head.

"Come join us," he called out.

Rachel looked down at Artie and started to shake her head when Artie waved her off. Puck swam to the edge of the pool and pushed himself out. By the way Rachel's eyes had flickered he knew that she noticed his biceps and pectorals. Grinning shamelessly, Puck swaggered over.

"Let's go Artie."

Artie looked up at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

Puck motioned the stairs at the shallow end of the pool, "Wouldn't you like to sit on the steps with us?"

Quinn eyed him like he was growing a second head, but Rachel was beaming. Artie seemed to think it over for a moment before saying,

"I would. Thank you-"

Puck interrupted him by picking the smaller boy up and carrying him to the pool. After setting him down, Puck dove back into the water. Popping back up, he shoved Matt as Rachel was telling Artie to let them know if he needed help. Finn was coaxing Quinn to join them, Tina and Santana making their way to Artie when Kurt shouted,

"Miss Thang finally deemed us worthy of her presence!"

Puck sent Kurt an exasperated glare as Mercedes strode out and waved to them. She joined Artie and Tina at the steps.

"Great," Brittany squealed. "Now everyone is here!"

It didn't take long for another competition started, this time who could stay under water the longest. By no surprise to anyone Rachel, Mercedes, and Puck were the final three.

"I have a trained lung capacity," Rachel explained. "So don't feel bad when I win!"

Mercedes quirked her eyebrows, "Honey. You may be 'trained' but my bust is not the only thing I have bigger than yours! I ain't nothing if I don't have a larger lung capacity!"

Puck watched them as the two continued to smack talk. Soon he would have to break things up because right now the two were still in the gray area between joking and being mean. Mercedes was half-way through a comeback when Santana spoke up,

"Break time's over. Let's get to business!"

Puck and the two girls stared at each other before Santana ordered them to sink. He kept his eyes shut and rested at the bottom of the pool. Ignoring the burning in his lungs, Puck went through the chords of a song he had been playing that morning. Suddenly someone poked him causing him to open one eye. Rachel was tugging at her foot near him. Opening both eyes, Puck realized while trying to tug her foot she had hit him.

She looked over at him and pointed to her ankle. He realized her anklet was caught in the filter. Pulling at the water until her ankle was within his grasp; Puck held her ankle in one hand and fiddled with the anklet with the other. After disentangling Rachel he let go and waited to see if she would continue to stay underwater. She did. Smiling, Puck closed his eyes against the burn and settled back again. When finally Rachel went up, he waited twenty more seconds and followed her.

"And we have the winner," Kurt sang. "Not only that ladies and gentlemen but he saved our dear Rachel from being stuck down there forever!"

"Melodramatic much Kurt," Artie asked which caused Finn to turn to Rachel and ask what melodramatic meant. But Rachel didn't answer, so Finn turned to Quinn. Rachel was looking at Puck with an unreadable expression on her face. Puck didn't like that so he asked if they were ever going to eat. Brittany gasped before saying they could go in and eat now.

"Is everyone hungry," Brittany asked. The unanimous answer was yes, so they all got out of the pool and dried off. Artie grinned at Puck when he was set into his wheelchair. Rachel threw Puck a towel which he caught and wiped himself down with.

Walking through the food line, the food having been set out on the kitchen high top counter, Rachel whispered to him,

"What you did for Artie was really sweet."

He grunted and shrugged.

"What you did for me was commendable. I am grateful for your help."

Puck grunted again as he piled his lunch high. He hoped Rachel would drop the matter which, surprisingly, she did. Brittany's parents came in to say that the cake and presents were going to wait until that evening before everyone left. They sat around the table and began to chat, quickly becoming loud. Later, after eating and playing Rock Band, they jumped back into the pool and started an intense game of Marco Polo.

Later that evening, after gifts were opened and cake had been eaten, Puck finally had enough.

"Hey, Berry. Time to go," Puck was searching the basket of keys and wallets for his own.

Rachel gave a noise of disappointment but said one final 'happy birthday,' getting hugged by Brittany, and said goodbye to everyone else. They exited and made it to the truck before Rachel sighed.

"I forgot my cell phone."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I'll get it."

He opened the truck door for her and made his way back to the house. Not wanting anyone to sidetrack him, he quietly opened the door and padded to the basket. Digging through the stuff he heard his name.

"-and Rachel are so old married couple!"

"They totally are, they like drove here together," Brittany said to Kurt's statement.

Finn spoke up uncertainly, "Do you really think so?"

"I agree," Quinn sighed. "They really seem to be together a lot."

"Did you see Puck's face when Matt tried to grope Rachel during Marco Polo," Kurt asked excitedly.

A smack resounded and Matt cried out, "It was an accident! I swear!"

"Obviously not to Puck," Kurt responded. "He looked like he was going to punch you if Artie hadn't needed help."

Puck found Rachel's cell phone and left. Part of him wanted to go in there and deny everything but he knew Rachel would come in if he took any longer and find out what the others had been talking about. He sighed as he pushed himself into the cab and flipped Rachel her phone. Whether it was the chlorine eyes or not, she was looking especially good when she asked him if he wanted to join her and her fathers for dinner.

Looking at the time, Puck wondered if it was fair to leave his mother and sister alone with his father so long.

"Nah, I better go home," he decided.

Rachel cocked her head, "To check on them? Oh, I'm sorry, that was really presumptuous of me. I'll go in now. Thank you Noah, I had so much fun today."

Puck watched her until she closed her door before driving home. The house was empty. A note on the fridge told him that they, his mother and sister, went to the Rosenbaum's for dinner. Looking around the empty house Puck wondered if he could go back to the Berry house.

As he changed out of his swimsuit, Puck decided that he wouldn't. Something bothered him about what the others were talking about. Not exactly certain what it was, and kind of worried that he was taking this all too seriously, Puck began to strum his guitar.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am SO sorry. I've had the wonderful luck of having five tests, two papers, a group project, and having to drive home for my nephew. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Puck felt a little fuzzy before he felt grass beneath his knees and palms. Shaking his head, Puck twisted his head up and glared at his father. The older Puckerman just took a gulp of beer before belching. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Mr. Berry's clamber to his front door wide-eyed, wondering what to do. Tall Mr. Berry, the one Rachel called 'dad,' pulled out his cell phone as she pushed her way on front.

"Get up son," his dad said looking at the trio interestedly.

Puck pushed himself upwards and felt immediately dizzy. He hadn't even gotten off his knees. Wincing, he put a hand up to his cheek where his father had cuffed him. Hearing his father curse, Puck immediately brought the other hand up to cover his face. Suddenly, Rachel stood in between father and son, talking. Blinking, Puck realized she was scolding, not talking. The older man was looking at Rachel like she had said that another Prohibition was in effect.

"Berr-," Puck pulled at her hand. She grabbed his arm so he could stand up. "What are you doing?"

"Noah," Rachel looked at his father, "Are you okay?"

The Mr. Berry's were still standing at the door now mouth's dropped open. Puck was watching his father, hoping that he wouldn't try to do anything to Rachel. The old Puckerman was starting to go through his physical drunk stage and Puck knew from experience that once you got out of swiping distance and he wasn't able to stumble far his father was just a blustering alcoholic. But on the off chance anyone was too close… and that was exactly where Rachel and he were in.

Thankfully, Rachel was quiet and trying to move him. For some reason that Puck couldn't explain it was extremely difficult to walk. Puck was just getting his feet to move when he was back on the lawn, slamming his head down, with aching ankles. Having had his arms around Rachel for support she was dragged to her knees. And fuck he was screwed, because the Mr. Berry's couldn't handle his ex-boxer of a father and Rachel would only be out of his father's mind if he couldn't see her. So he pushed her as hard as he could away from him.

"Using girls now," his father bellowed. "Such a fucking- did I not teach you anything?"

Puck felt himself be picked up by his collar and saw briefly that dad Berry was on his phone and daddy Berry fumbling for something in his pocket. Coming face to face with his dad, Puck wrinkled his nose.

"Noah," his father shook his head. "I can't-"

Puck felt the electric shock pass into his body before being released by his now tasered father. Falling again, Puck wished he hadn't woken up that morning.

"Noah, are you alright," daddy Berry asked worriedly. "I didn't know if I should have, but I figured you would come out more or less unscathed this way."

The tall Mr. Berry spoke up, "The police are on their way."

"What should we do with him," Rachel asked pointing to Puck's dad. "Once he regains mobility, he'll most likely revert back to an angry state."

Puck rubbed his head, "Leave him. He's drunk enough that once he's down; he's out for the count."

Daddy Berry and Rachel blinked owlishly at him, but Dad Berry, surprisingly, understood what he said. As Dad Berry explained to his family the expression, Puck could feel his blood thumping in his ears. Rachel brushed her fingers against his cheek before saying,

"We need to get him to the hospital."

Next thing he knows, he is sitting on a hospital bed waiting to be released sporting two wrapped ankles and butterfly stitches to his hand where he had landed on something in the lawn. Puck supposed he, or Rachel, explained that his mom and sister were at a retreat thing his sister's school decided to do that weekend.

"Noah?"

Puck looked up from his hand to see Rachel standing at his side. She looked worried, so he gave her his patent smirk. Apparently that was all the invitation she needed because she grabbed him into a hug. Surprised, Puck wrapped his arms around her, letting one skim low. She chuckled and let go.

"You're coming home with me. My dad and daddy agree that it was the smartest and safest thing for you."

"You just wanted me in your bed again Rachel," Puck leered.

Rachel pursed her lips to keep from breaking into an amused smile. For a second she cocked her head to the side and looked confused before giving him a smile, one that usually was reserved for when he surprised her in a good way. He wondered what it was he did, because even though he liked to think it was because he was the god of physical prowess Puck knew Rachel would not ever willingly boost his ego.

"I bet that you have been thinking of being in it many times," Rachel teased. Puck nodded and just then the nurse came in and finished up the release.

It was after everyone went to bed when Puck heard Rachel tread into the guest room. She sat at the edge of the bed and spoke to him.

"I was really scared Noah, when I saw you. On the ground. I knew your dad was less than satisfactory, but I still had no idea. And now I think you are so incredible, more so because of what your father is and what you are not."

She fell silent and he turned away from her. He listened as she sniffled and moved away.

"I was so scared. I'm glad you are alright Noah."

Knowing what he needed to say to her, but still reluctant to say it Puck turned over and said softly,

"Rachel?"

She stopped and turned to him, "Yes Noah?"

"Thank you for helping me."

"Of course Noah. You are my friend. I could only hope you would do the same for me."

"If my father attacked you," Puck growled, "I would've killed him. Not called the police. So don't ever get between my father and me again."

Rachel was silent for a moment, "I think that was probably one of the nicest things you have ever said to me. Not exactly the words… but the sentiment."

She bent over and placed a kiss on Puck's cheek before leaving for her room.

A/N2: I have plans for chapters, but I really would like some ideas you all would like to see happen. Keep the masses happy! Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So sorry! Microeconomics is just not my thing and I literally spent hours studying every day for it. But, finals are done and I WILL be more consistent. If not, you are allowed to slap a reminder on me!

Chapter Ten

They were playing a game of touch football that wound up to be tackle football at the park. Mike was waving his hands over his head trying to get Finn's attention and just as Finn released the ball, Puck slammed into the quarterback. Staying upright Puck turned to see if Matt was able to reach Mike however it was Rachel who intercepted the throw and dodged Santana. He let the right side of his mouth twitch into a smile at the triumphant grin on her face. He was starting to be extremely pleased that he had taught her football two weeks ago.

"Damn it," Santana twirled around angrily.

Rachel slowed as she passed into the designated end zone, "I can't help my exemplary physical prowess and quick learning skills."

"I think Puck taught you already," Matt complained. "I thought you never played before Rachel."

Rachel tossed the football to Santana as Finn and Mike eyed Puck testily. He shrugged. He never specifically told them it was her first time ever, just first time- playing with more than just him. That sounded dirty, Puck inwardly chuckled at that train of thought. Santana set as center waiting for Finn to pay attention. After preventing them from scoring, they took a water break and laughed over Rachel's compelling them to finish their summer reading.

Matt bent over acting as center. Rachel clapped her hands together in the way Puck told her was badass.

"Down…set hike," Rachel commanded. Puck sprinted and turned just in time to catch the football as he glided into the end zone. Rachel cheered and jumped on Matt almost strangling him. Puck held out his arms as if to say 'hey, I got the touchdown, didn't I?' Finn was helping Mike detangle himself from Santana who was bitching about something. Rachel held up her hand for him to high five.

"Who taught you that," Puck quipped, slapping his hand to hers.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't need to be taught how to be badass."

Santana barked before laughing at Mike. Puck glanced over to them and asked if they were through for the day. After the unanimous assent, he suggested they head to the diner the popular kids frequented during football season.

"I'm going to call Quinn," Finn announced.

Rachel and he were walking to his truck when Rachel said,

"She still doesn't like me."

"Quinn," Puck ventured. "You won't. Ever."

Rachel sighed, "I suppose not. Though it isn't exactly singular in occurrence. She's definately is not the only person who will dislike me no matter how famous I become."

Mike ran passed them with Santana chasing him with the Frisbee over her head. Upon catching up to Mike Santana hit his head with the Frisbee. Mike exclaimed an 'ouch' as Santana triumphantly grabbed the keys from Mike's hands.

"Hurry Matt," she called. "We can leave him!"

Puck watched as Matt ran to get into Santana's car. Mike tried to grab onto the vehicle but Santana hit the gas calling out her open window,

"Snooze you loser!"

Mike pouted, Puck disbelievingly looked again, before shouting,

"I'll tell Brittany!"

Puck wondered if Mike thought that would get Santana to stop, before she did just that.

"Brit and I aren't…"

Puck slammed his door shut not really caring whether Brittany and Santana were still just benefits or not. Totally hot if they were, but regardless he was hungry. Rachel flipped his radio on and opened her window.

"Absolutely gorgeous day," she gushed. "I had so much fun Noah. Thank you for teaching me, it made today so much easier and enjoyable than if you hadn't."

Puck raised a shoulder, "Sure Berry. Any time."

He was laughing at Rachel when they entered, getting there just as Santana, Matt, and Mike sat down. Finn and Quinn came in a few minutes later. They were sitting all together chatting in the diner when Quinn asked unexpectedly,

"So what, are you two together now?"

Puck looked up to see who she was talking to before Rachel answered,

"No."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Really, because every time I see one of you the other is there."

"Then obviously you don't see us as often as you think you do," Rachel answered. "We don't see each other every day Quinn. So Santana I was wondering something…"

"You're wearing his shirt."

Puck cut in, "Anyone who had to listen to Berry bitch about grass stains would've let her borrow one."

Matt and Santana chuckled as Finn tried, unsuccessfully, not to appear amused when Rachel perked up and glowered at him. She started to rehash her phobia of grass stains. Puck settled his arms on the back of the booth and rolled his eyes.

"That's why I gave her one of the shirts from my cab."

Finn started to say, "The one's from foo- ouch!"

Giving the guy across from him a swift kick and glare, Puck warily eyed Rachel to see if she caught Finn's slip. She didn't and was now lecturing Mike. Rachel didn't need to know that his definition of a clean work-out shirt was Fabreezing it when it got too rank. Puck stopped listening and focused on Quinn who was scowling a little at Rachel. Finn was nervously shredding his napkin. Matt, Mike, Rachel, and Santana were now wrapped into a conversation.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Mike cried as the waitress placed their drinks on the table.

Matt nudged Rachel, "What that school begins in, how long Rach?"

"Nine days."

"Ugh," Mike and Santana covered their faces. "Too soon!"

Santana was walking to her car, texting, as she called over her shoulder, "Listen Berry, new year's coming up. Why don't you try to dial down the intense obsessive personality and maybe I'll hang out with you more. Because today? You were cool. Ish."

She got into her car and drove off with Mike and Matt as Rachel asked generally,

"Was that a compliment or an insult?"

Finn answered seriously, "With Santana everything is mean, even if it sounds like a nice thing."

Quinn smiled softly before taking Finn's hand. The two walked towards her car, Finn hardly drove if he didn't have to. Rachel jumped up into the cab where Puck was already waiting. He smirked at her before reversing and driving out. They were almost to her house when she turned the radio off.

"Noah. Do you think I should do what Santana said? Dial myself down? Would you? Because I personally realized after the fiasco with 'Run, Joey, Run' that I shouldn't change myself to be liked. Usually, I mess up and get people to dislike me even more. Being self-confident means that you are who you are without fear. And to be a star you have to be self-confident."

Puck looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Uh, yes. Be yourself? Because then you don't have to be, uh, ashamed of yourself."

Rachel sat silently for a moment and Puck wondered if he had somehow said it backwards. They stopped at a red light when she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Noah."

Puck looked at her and leered, "There are other ways-"

"Don't," Rachel said seriously, before chuckling, "don't ruin that alright?"

A/N2: I know that this is AU since obviously Quinn didn't and won't miscarry, but I am going to try to keep most things in canon. 'Run, Joey, Run' (which I thought the movie was pretty funny and afterwards incredibly sad that even Puck was mad at Rachel) and other things are going to be briefly mentioned to keep it as close to the show as possible.

Please review with suggestions guys! I'm here to entertain all of you and clean up my writing skills.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Glee. I don't even own the DVD.

Chapter Eleven

Puck walked down the halls towards the cafeteria to grab breakfast. He smirked at Brittany and Santana, who both gave short glances. Mike was being scolded by a teacher as Matt walked out of the boy's restroom. Tina was talking on her phone to Mercedes who was walking down the hall to her. He neared Finn and Quinn at the former's locker.

"Hey man," Finn greeted him.

"Sup? I'm getting some food, see you later," Puck saw Kurt glower at Finn's arm around Quinn.

Finn didn't seem to notice, "Yeah, sure. Oh, hey Kurt what's up?"

Puck continued. He slowed down when he passed Rachel's locker and looked for her. Not seeing her, Puck continued to the cafeteria. Some of the other football players passed him and scowled at him. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders warning them not to mess with him. He was bringing his breakfast back to the practice room when he saw Artie being pushed by those same football players.

"Hey, please stop this! Cease," Rachel skidded around the corner after them. "Leave him be!"

The football players, Hardy and some others stopped walking but gave Artie a push. Puck stopped Artie from crashing into a water fountain. Rachel was protesting as he looked up. The two were backing her down the hallway. Looking down at Artie, he asked,

"You okay dude?"

Artie nodded, "I seem to be fine. Thank you."

"No problemo," Puck walked after Rachel and the football players. He couldn't see them down the long hallway so he reached out and grabbed the first person. Scowling when he realized he had Jacob creepy-dude by the collar, Puck asked roughly,

"Where are they?"

Jacob flinched and pushed his glasses up, "Where are who?"

"You know who punk," Puck shook Jacob. "Where did they take Berry? Tell me now or I am going to rip your throat out perv."

"They slushied her! A group of them! And after that they left her in that trashcan," Jacob covered his face.

Puck glanced over to the trashcan and sure enough Rachel was trying to push herself out of it as someone from Chess club swiped her hands out from under her. Rachel crashed back into the trashcan. Growling Puck shouted,

"Hey! Loser!"

The Chess Club kid ran as soon as he heard Puck's voice so he turned back to Jacob and told him that he just might rip him to shreds anyway. The puny kid scrambled to run away from Puck. He growled knowing that the loser was close to pissing himself. Puck jogged over to Rachel and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out. Really, he wondered, what was it that made everyone think they could do that to Rachel?

"Gross Berry," Puck scrunched his nose up. "We need to clean you up. I'm going to pummel those-"

"Thank you Noah," Rachel said as she looked dismally at herself. "I have a spare set of clothing in my locker. I presumed someone would try this even though you forewarned them not to. I'll just go clean up."

Puck eyed her, "You figured someone would ignore me? What the hell?"

"It's not because you are any less badass," Rachel soothed. "But I accidently, I'm serious; they were smoking pot behind the dumpster when Mercedes and I were fishing out Kurt's Burberry coat yesterday. Somehow I receive full blame when Mercedes narked. Typical."

Rachel did the closest thing to scowling that she could. Puck rolled his eyes and looked up and down the hallway as the warning bell sounded. When he looked back at Rachel, she was bent over pulling something out of her shoe. He pushed her hip until her butt faced the wall instead of the passerby's. He supposed that was probably the weirdest thing he had ever done since it took away his chance of viewing her ass.

"Hey Puckerman, I see you didn't wise up over the summer!"

Puck stuck his leg out and caused the offending football player to sprawl on the ground. He was expecting Rachel to give the unsatisfied look she always gave when someone bullied her. Instead, Puck heard a giggle, followed by a choked laugh, and then Rachel was covering her mouth and laughing uncontrollably. Giving her a 'girl you crazy' look, Puck looked back down at the football player and realized what was so funny.

"Dude, that's shit! Hope you enjoyed that slushie bath," Puck grinned and waited for Rachel to calm down a bit. When she slowed down, Puck nudged her again and walked with her to her locker. She was still laughing when he spun her lock and opened the locker.

"Was that good for you," Puck asked amused.

Rachel nodded giving him a look that told him she caught the sexual undertone, "It most certainly was good for me."

Puck quirked an eyebrow at Rachel who quickly averted her gaze a little pink. She rarely played along with his fixation, but every time she did Puck felt that he was to blame. And he liked it. It was really amusing. She shook her head before grasping her bag and heading to the bathroom.

"Noah, go to class. You can't skip, attendance is important, and if you get into the habit now you might as well be staying at home. Not that I think you should!"

Puck rolled his eyes when the door shut behind her. Pushing himself, Puck went to class only to appease the little ball of fire. And as he entered, the teacher barely acknowledged him.

"Puck," Mike raised his head in greeting. "Sup?"

Puck shrugged, "Chang."

"I saw some of the team was giving shit. Prolly cuz Mercedes outed the druggie freshmen yesterday. You shoulda seen what Matt and I did to Gus. And Santana totally bitched out that new girl for laughing at Kurt and his boy toy…. Ugh, I don't think I'll say that again."

"Don't. What did Gus do?"

Mike rolled his eyes upwards, "He spray painted Tina's locker."

"What it say?"

The look on Mike's face turned ugly and Puck understood. Gus was the son of Lima's resident racist so he should have known. He waved his hand so Mike wouldn't have to repeat it.

"Anything you guys want to share," the teacher suddenly called out.

Puck shrugged, "Yeah sure. Check out Gus Norman's artwork on Tina Cohen-Chang's locker."

The teacher opened his mouth in response before sighing, "Pay attention Puckerman."

Chang scoffed before receiving a glare from the teacher. After lunch, Puck was in gym class with Mike, Matt, and Finn practicing free throws when the return toss bounced off Finn's turned head. Whipping his head back to glare at the thrower, he looked at Puck before his eyes slid to the door. Puck glanced over and saw Brittany frantically motioning at them. The four made their way over to her.

Brittany was bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I need help, well actually Rachel does."

Puck groaned, "What is it? National Go After Berry Day?"

"No," Brittany said unsure, looking at Matt confusedly. "I don't think so. And it's not that? She and I were practicing when I accidently kicked her head; I think I hurt her."

"Who's with her," Finn asked.

Brittany gave him a blank look, "Um no one, it was just her and me."

Mike slapped a hand to his forehead as Puck left for the practice room. He skidded into the room to see Rachel holding her head in her hands sitting on the floor.

"You just have a huge target on you today, huh Berry?"

Rachel peeked up at him, "Huh?"

Puck squatted and bent to look at her face, "Rachel? You okay?"

The door opened again but Puck was concentrating on Rachel. He reached out and brushed hair out of her face to get a better look. She was dazed, but he couldn't tell if her pupils were dilated if she didn't look at him.

"Rachel, come on look at me," Puck waited a second before huffing impatiently. He tilted her head up and peered at her eyes. Not dilated, that was good, but incredibly glazed over. "Doesn't look like a concussion. Rachel you need to say something to me or I might have to do something you won't like."

Matt spoke up, "Mike went to the nurse."

"Is she okay," Finn asked nervously.

Rachel blinked at him before saying softly, "Noah, I think I'm going to vomit."

If he wasn't so relieved that she finally spoke, Puck would've found that gross. Instead he sighed,

"That's okay Rachel. Just keep taking slow breaths."

Rachel nodded and swallowed before resting her head on Puck's shoulder. Puck froze unsure of what to do. He glanced back at Finn and gestured,

"Dude, you're better at this comforting crap."

Finn moved forward but Rachel grabbed Puck's arm tightly. Unstable, Puck almost nose dived forward before landing hard on his butt. The swoosh of air that exited his mouth in surprise almost drowned out Rachel's voice.

"No. Noah."

Blinking, Puck was staring stupidly at the others when Mike rushed in shouting,

"Got the nurse! She's coming now."

"Shut up Chang," Matt reprimanded.

Mike winced as the nurse walked into the room and repeated Puck's early actions. Apparently, they were practicing a move that Rachel 'found slightly problematic' and she slipped and hit her head on the risers after a misplaced kick from Brittany.

When the nurse had checked out Rachel, she had Puck take her to the nurse's office and sent the others back to class. After calling Daddy Berry and telling him that he should take Rachel to ER to get a CAT scan, she told Puck to go back to class. Puck found himself waiting in the parking lot for Mr. Berry to show up.

"Mr. Berry."

Daddy Berry looked worried, "Hello Puck. How is Rachel doing?"

"Gonna be fine," Puck shrugged.

Mr. Berry marched through the halls, "Were you there when this unfortunate incident occurred?"

"Nah, I was in gym. Br-She seemed out of it, but okay."

And a few hours later Puck received a text, because Mr. Berry adamantly told Puck to stay at school, telling him that she didn't have a concussion. That night he stayed home instead of having dinner at the Berry's, but around nine Rachel texted him and asked him to come over. When he showed up, Rachel was lying in bed asleep. She woke up at the sound of her door opening however. Rolling over, she thanked him before asking him to keep her company.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own.

Chapter Twelve

"Dude, what's going on? Are you like canceling our video game night," Finn asked eyebrows knit together.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Are you like acting like I just canceled a make-out session with Q. Which actually I just opened up more time to do that."

Finn tensed before glancing warily at Puck, "Uh, it's just sometimes I don't want to be around her when her parents are there. They still think I'm a bad influence or something."

Puck laughed at his friend, because Finn really was probably the only guy at McKinley high that wasn't a bad influence on anybody. Finn continued explaining something about not spending a lot of time together. Shaking his head, Puck was a little put off at his friends' neediness.

"Hello Noah. Hi Finn," Rachel popped up at Finn's elbow causing the tall boy to jump nervously. "Sorry Finn, I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"Nah, that's fine Rach," Finn rubbed his head. "What are you doing tonight?"

Rachel blinked and Puck watched expectantly. While Rachel and Finn had never escalated their song-sex to an actual relationship, it also seemed as though Rachel began to realize that Finn didn't hang the moon about the time Quinn had an emotional breakdown during school, before the baby miscarried. It may have had something to do with the story about the Jesse kid at the music store Rachel had told him once. Wooing a girl in a music store. At least Berry didn't take him up on his offer. Puck mentally wiped that thought away before waiting for Rachel's answer.

"Well, I have an economics test tomorrow that I need to continue my studies for as well as make dinner and do the laundry. I was hoping to finish the laundry yesterday however Tina and Mercedes needed a mediator for a dispute they were having over-"

"Dude, Berry, enough!"

Rachel sighed, "I'm busy Finn. Why?"

Finn glanced at Puck before saying, "Puck and me were going to have Madden night, but he bailed and I don't want to be anywhere near the Fabray's tonight. They are especially weird on Wednesday's."

"It's Puck and I. What are you doing, Noah, that you had to retract your plans for," Rachel asked him.

Puck shrugged, "Stuff."

"Stuff," Rachel drawled. "Right, since that explains so much."

Finn's eyes widened and he stared down at Rachel who was still staring at Puck. Shrugging again, Puck ignored the questioning in Rachel's eyes. He probably could tell her, but he didn't particularly want to.

"Are you okay Rachel," Finn interrupted the stare down between Rachel and Puck.

"I'm doing just fine thank you Finn. Is there something wrong?"

Finn hesitated, "Well you just were acting… um, snippy?"

Puck laughed. He couldn't help it, Finn was just so clueless. Asking a girl why she was acting the way she was, well, it was dangerous. He'd have thought dealing with Quinn, Finn would just know by now to never question their moods. Rachel didn't disappoint,

"Finn, you might be able to handle Noah without losing your patience; however I am not endowed with such capabilities. Plus, I find when conversing with Noah that sarcasm is just as useful as an extensive vocabulary."

"Conversing means talking, right?"

Rachel nodded, and Puck chuckled again. She shot him a small smile before returning her attention to Finn. And while, Puck thought, she wasn't fawning over him she still liked him. Puck really wondered if Rachel hung out with him sometimes because he was Finn's boy. But other times Puck knew that Rachel just wouldn't put up with him if she didn't want to.

"Finn," Quinn walked up and placed her arm on Finn's. "Hello Rachel. Puck."

The three said a quick hello back to the blonde. Quinn scrunched her eyebrows, "Uh, Finn I was thinking…"

The two walked away leaving Rachel and Puck standing at Puck's truck in the parking lot. Puck jerked his head to the cab, but Rachel shook her head,

"I drove today, but thank you."

Puck grunted. Rachel grabbed her book bag; Puck had finally managed to convince her to use one of those instead by buying it for her. With her card, but still he picked it out which was slightly embarrassing to be seen buying a girly book bag. Whatever, it was worth it. He nodded when Rachel told him to drive safely. Puck drove to pick up his sister. When he arrived home, Puck called his mom to tell her the munchkin was staying for dinner at her friend's house.

"Noah, I have to pick up the night shift," she said before talking to someone on her side. "I'm back; anyway, you're okay for dinner?"

"Yeah, and I thought you worked last night?"

His mom sighed, "I did."

Puck opened the fridge and scrutinized the contents. They already went on their weekly shopping trip, so he had to make do with what remained.

"Noah, I need you to do that stuff tonight. Get it done, everything, you got me?"

"Yeah mom I got you," Puck glared at the sink and shut the fridge door. "See you tomorrow."

His mom said goodnight and hung up. Puck decided on baked chicken and got it into the oven before sitting down at the rarely used dining table. Picking up the top sheet, he began to read. Since his cousin told him about the STD he got, Puck had himself tested, not trusting those old ladies. The amount of information and visuals from his cousin, and he thinks his mom had something to do with the lecture, had him close to gagging and swearing off sex. At the very least cougars. And now, here he was reading over information on the results of one particular test.

His doctor had decided to perform some regular blood tests as well, blood count, sugar levels, cholesterol, some other stuff. He had felt like a pincushion and was wondering how much of his blood they could take without him dying or something. Rachel had assured him that it would take the doctors drawing pints before he had to worry. Like the hell he knew what pints were. But, luckily, no STD's or anything else. In fact his cholesterol was fantastic. Duh, he was fan-fucking-tastic, thank you very much.

His phone buzzed.

'Hate u,' wrote Finn.

He chuckled. That must mean that Finn went to the Fabray's for the evening. Sucker! Almost immediately his phone buzzed again, only this time it was Rachel.

'I hope your 'stuff' is more exciting than the take-out my dads splurged on."

Puck grinned. His own oven beeped telling him that his baked chicken was done. Sighing, he pushed himself up and finished preparing his meal. While it was not elegant, he had to say he cooked pretty damn well. So in interest of keeping his pride intact, he texted back,

'u have no idea. much better.'

'What are you doing? Is it illegal?'

Puck groaned wondering what the hell Rachel must be thinking. Well he had told Mr. Schue in front of the glee club once he was a delinquent. It's not like he went out of his way to do illegal things and he definitely wasn't stupid enough to flake on Finn when Rachel was walking his way when he was planning on something shady. Finn would tell Rachel in a heartbeat.

'nope. not yet…'

He chuckled and went back to his supper. His phone buzzed once again and before looking at it decided he was going to finish his meal before responding. But, curious, he could look at what she said.

'Real funny Noah. I'm splitting my sides actually. Is Friday your last football game of the season?'

Before he realized, Puck was already answering her.

'yep. U gonna cum ;)'

'You are incredibly disgusting. But yes I will make it to the game.'

'good.'

'Daddy says I have to stop texting during dinner so I will talk to you later.'

Puck smiled when he decided not to respond to her last one. It was going to drive her nuts if he didn't say goodbye. But considering how she texted like she was writing a paper and that bothered him, he figured it was fair trade.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own this guys. I only have my ideas.

Chapter Thirteen

"Alright guys from the top," Mr. Schue said brightly.

Puck muttered, "I'm gonna punch him from the top…"

Rachel was already in position giving him a contemplative look. Like she had been- all- day- long. It was starting to piss him off, which added to his disgruntlement with Mr. Schue and his 'happy-go-lucky' chipperness. Yeah, it was a word- just look under William Schuester, see also Rachel Berry in the dictionary. Mercedes settled in her spot next to him and looked at him.

"What," he snapped.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and said snottily, "You look awful Puck, really awful."

"Well thanks a lot there Jones. Now why don't you go talk with your best buddy and leave me in peace."

She glared at him before turning to Kurt. Mike spoke up from his other side,

"Dude, she's right though you do look like shit- oh hey look at that Puck! Puck?"

"Puck," Mr. Schue said sharply. "What are you doing?"

Puck glared stopping his advance on the Asian kid next to him, "Oh, nothing Mr. Schue. Just gonna teach Chang here-"

"Alright," the teacher interrupted clapping his hands together, "why don't we take a five minute break? Sounds great!"

Rachel fixed him a disapproving stare before flouncing to her water bottle. He sighed and left the room. Quinn was chatting with Brittany in front of him.

"Damn," he sighed. "Just give me a break!"

Quinn and Brittany looked back at him stopping mid-sentence. And then Brittany furrowed her brows.

"Puck you look sick. Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," he said sarcastically.

Brittany looked blank, "What do peaches have to do with you being sick?"

He turned around and reentered the classroom deciding not to make fun of the blond. Instead, he sat down heavily on the risers and leaned back for support. Closing his eyes, he wondered if he could play the 'I'm sick' card and leave practice early. Someone sat next to him, Rachel judging by the familiar perfume.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, Mr. Schue seems to have a cheeriness problem today," he replied.

Rachel huffed, "With you Noah. What's wrong with you? You can tell me you know. I'm excellent at listening."

He felt his face twist into a smile for the first time that day, "Really. Great listener? Not backed up with any evidence. Circumstantial or otherwise."

Rachel was silent a moment too long and he figured what she probably was thinking.

"Dude-"

"I'm not a dude," she said indignantly.

"Nice listening skills there Berry. By the way CSI is awesome, so don't sit there wondering how I knew what circumstantial meant."

He felt a fist collide with his knee. Surprised he opened his eyes and looked at Rachel bewildered. She looked serious. She was also angry judging by how his leg stung.

"You aren't stupid Noah. And I know that! I was silent because you're sweating and we haven't been doing any strenuous choreography yet."

Puck blinked and swept his face. It wasn't even as though the room was hot either.

"You said at lunch that you hadn't felt hungry," Rachel stated. "And during Anatomy/Physiology class you were dizzy. Are you sure you are okay? Having you been drinking plenty of fluids?"

He was seriously getting irritated now, "Yeah! I'm pretty sure I know what I feel like Berry! Just leave me alone alright!"

Rachel set her jaw and twirled away from him angrily. Mr. Schue seemed to take that as an invitation to start practice back up again. After they finished, Puck made a beeline to his truck not thinking about anything but getting home and sitting in a cold shower to cool off. Suddenly, Rachel ran passed him grabbing his keys and reaching his truck before him. He watched as she opened the driver's side, climbed in, and locked the door behind her.

"What the fuck?"

Puck tried to walk faster, but his legs didn't respond and he had to continue at his slower than usual pace. Upon reaching the truck he banged on the window next to the girl and yelled at her to get out from there.

"I'm driving you home."

"No. You are not."

"Yes. I am. You are sick. Get in."

Puck stood still and bent his head in mutiny. Rachel sighed and turned to stare resolutely out the front dash. They stayed like that until Mr. Schue told Puck to head home.

"I would like to but Berry here thinks she's driving," Puck responded still staring at her.

He heard Mr. Schue say, "Maybe that's a good thing. You aren't doing so well. You kept turning the opposite way during the bridge today without even realizing it in practice."

"I did not! You said turn left and that's what I did," Puck gritted his teeth.

"No Puck," Mr. Schue said gently. "You were turning right."

Puck blinked and turned slightly to see if Mr. Schue was lying or pulling at his leg. But the mentor only stared at him with concern, no sign of play on his features. He looked back at Rachel who was now facing him.

"Let me drive you home Puck and make you dinner," she pleaded.

Puck shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. They were muddling up and confusing him. Looking back at Rachel, he swore she looked worried, but his eyes were getting blurry too. Finally giving up, Puck moved around the truck. Anyway he was getting dinner out of it.

"Thank you," Rachel said quietly when he finished buckling his seat belt. He grunted and she started out of the parking lot. Resting his head on the window, Puck closed his eyes briefly.

"Noah? Wake up, we're home," Rachel prodded him gently.

Puck opened his eyes blearily and moaned, "G'way Berry."

His door opened and arms reached in and unbuckled his seat belt for him. Puck blinked before stumbling out of the cab and wobbly making his way to his front door. Having already made drunk walks from truck to house before, this time wasn't so difficult. Except that he wasn't drunk and this time a girl was walking with him.

"Let me get the door. I do have the keys," Rachel pushed his hands from the doorknob. After sliding the key in and twisting, she opened the door and waited as Puck walked in first. It took them a few failed attempts to get up the stairs, but Puck finally collapsed on his bed. Rachel walked out his room after pulling his legs up onto his mattress and taking his shoes. Puck pulled at his shirt and chucked it to the corner of his room. He shimmied out of his jeans and slipped a pair of athletic shorts on. Flopping onto his stomach he wished he could reach the switch to flip on the fan, he was burning up.

"Drink up Noah," Rachel was back by his bed. "I got some medication for you to take. Hopefully, it will be preemptive, to keep you from succumbing- oh, you already have a fever, don't you? Oh, Noah."

Puck grabbed at the water bottle. He took a swig before glaring at the liquid medicine. Rachel was looking at him with sad eyes making him uncomfortable.

"I didn't realize you were this sick Noah, otherwise I would have gotten you home much earlier. Rest is vital to a quick recovery. And so is water, keep drinking."

"Plus, sec-onals are a few weeks away," Puck snuggled into his pillow.

"Sectionals, yes. That too, but our number one priority is your health. That new kid allows us to have a solid background as well as enough members, but without you our show would be sorely remiss. And midterms, they are extremely important in keeping your grades up. By the way, I am immensely proud of your grades Noah, while they won't get you into Ivy League schools, they will get you into any good four year university…"

Puck tried to pay attention to the rest of her spiel, but he found his eyes shutting and his mind drifting away. Sometime later, he woke up and flew to the bathroom. As he sat head hung over the toilet, unclad feet made it into his vision. Looking up, Puck watched as Rachel wetted a towel. Reaching to him, she wiped his face and flushed the toilet. He sighed. Once again they struggled to his room where he laid down and curled into a ball. Rachel set a trash can next to his nightstand and gave him more water.

"Small sips or you'll vomit again," Rachel instructed.

"You're being so nice," Puck whispered. "I wish I was nice. Then I wouldn't feel bad all the time around you…."

He fell silent and fell back asleep quickly. At some point he heard his mom and Rachel talking. Lips pressed against his forehead and a hand caressed his closely shaven head. A hand pressed into his. Flashes of tossing and turning. Rachel talking. His sister giving him a hug. The smell of food making him heave into the trash can. It was all confusing.

He opened his eyes slowly. The house was silent and his room was almost completely dark. His drapes weren't completely closed, allowing a sliver of light from the street to come in. He felt like shit and was still sweating. Though, now, his fan was on. His stomach felt empty and churning at the same time. Reaching for his water bottle, Puck realized Rachel was curled up on his huge bean bag mattress with his top sheet.

A noise from the doorway got his attention. His mom was standing there anxiously peering in.

"Mom," he croaked.

She swept into the room and sat next to him. Resting her hand on his forehead, she stuck a thermometer into his mouth. Normally, he would have rolled his eyes, but he just felt so tired. Instead his gaze settled back onto Rachel.

"She was cleaning the bathroom when I got home with your sister. Such a sweet girl. For some reason, she knew I was working tonight and told me, _told me, _that she was going to take care of you. Rachel even made dinner for your sister and me before I left for work. I didn't think she would stay all night, but I guess she felt that was the right thing to do."

His mom drifted silent and looked back at the girl sleeping in her son's room. Puck motioned for his water. Giving her son a loving smile, she handed it to him. Noah frowned at her before twisting over and closing his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own any of Glee, not the DVDs or CDs (yet) nor the copyright. I do own my gratitude for all the reviews. Thanks so much eveyone I really appreciate it!

Chapter Fourteen

Something about being able to stay home from school with permission is just awful, because, Puck thinks miserably, the only time your mom let's you stay home is when you are contemplating beating your head to release the pain. Morbid, Puck thought. But, as he was currently on day five of his crappy sickness, fitting. Apparently Rachel had come by on Friday afternoon and Saturday she watched his sister for his mom. Sunday he remembers a little of because Rachel had unfortunately just reached to grab the trash can when he frantically flailed out before upchucking. Puck grimaced in disgust, not only did she get punched in the stomach but she had to shower off his vomit.

Now, looking wearily at his alarm clock, at 5:37 am on Wednesday, he was beginning to feel better. Which sucked, because before he at least was practically unconscious to the aching and grogginess. His mom poked her head and asked kindly,

"Anything I can get you before I leave? Remember I have to work both shifts today. And I think that I'm going to stay for overtime, get a little more money out of them."

Puck grunted, "Nah, I'm good."

His mom came in and kissed his forehead, "Alright, well keep getting better honey. Your sister is staying with that friend of hers tonight so you don't have to worry about her."

He grunted again and his mom patted his knee before leaving. A little bit later his phone chimed. Groaning he pulled at the charger before squinting at the screen.

'I'm coming by before school. Your mom said you were more lucid last night.'

Frowning he wondered what Rachel wanted. He typed out an ok and sent it. Not even five minutes later his front door opened and closed.

"It's just me Noah," she called as she jogged up the stairs. She opened his door cautiously before sitting down at the foot of his bed, pulling her legs up.

He twisted and pulled at his sheets frustrated, "So?"

Rachel looked away from him briefly, "I missed talking with you. With you talking back. No one talks to me like you do. Like a friend, I mean."

"Can't keep up with you," Puck tossed to his other side. He looked for his water before realizing Rachel was handing it to him. "Awesome."

Rachel's eyebrows were furrowed and staring at him. Too tired to be polite, Puck said bluntly,

"Checkin' me out when I'm sick? Kinda twisted there Crazy."

She flicked her gaze up to his eyes and glared at him, "I really don't like you calling me that. And it's just you've lost a lot of weight in the past five days."

"Happens when you upchuck every hour."

"I realize that Noah. Thank you for the update. I happen to know how often you vomited intimately."

Puck rolled his neck before flicking the sheets off, "God, it's uncomfortable. Flip the fan on?"

"I would be glad to," Rachel saucily retorted. "There. Happier?"

"Nope. Never," Puck glared at her.

Rachel blew out a quick spurt of air exasperated, "You know that is not what I meant by that. You are just cranky and taking out your frustrations on me."

"Who are you convincing there Berry?"

Puck felt guilty about being so… cranky with the only person other than his mother that took care of him willingly. But he really wasn't in the mood to make nice. Instead he nodded over to the other side of his bed.

"Wanna join me?"

Rachel scrunched her nose, "I'm not risking getting sick by doing any such thing."

"But you would if I wasn't sick," he stated. "I don't blame you. I am a stud."

The look Rachel gave him displayed annoyance, but he totally didn't care, he was right. Any girl who had this opportunity would grab it with both hands. He chuckled.

"I can only deduce what you are thinking right now, but considering it is you it must be repugnant."

"English!"

"It is English. Proper, articulated, grammatically correct English," Rachel shot back.

Puck wound up sitting partially upright, pillow under his shoulders, Rachel sitting back straight next to him as they continued talking. He was lolling his head at some point still weak, which was highly embarrassing because guys like him don't do weak.

"My dads seem to think that I need to have other options besides Julliard, Carnegie Mellon, and NYU which I found both unnecessary and understandable. The dichotomy of that situation has left me in a quandary, but make no mistake I will not need to settle for anything less."

Her monologue was boring enough to calm whatever illness decided it could take on the Puckman. He looked at his alarm clock noticing that Rachel was going to be late for school even if she sped all the way. Ah well, not his job to tell her what time it was. She continues to prattle on and just as he was slipping into a restful sleep Rachel shrieked.

"Wha? Wha's happ'nin'? Someone in the house?"

Rachel was hastily untangling their legs, which Puck wondered how they got that way in the first place, and screeching about something.

"Fuck, wha's goin' on Rachel?"

"I'm late for school! How could you let me sit here and talk for so long? My attendance record will be tarnished forever! Are you laughing? Oh, coughing, is that a new symptom? Or are you just thirsty, here is some water. I really must leave but I will come back this afternoon."

Puck laid his head down ignoring the pounding ache as he listened to Rachel race out of his home and out of the driveway with a squealing of tires. When the glee club had their fall invitational, this time Rachel was there the entire time; he found that Glee was higher on Rachel Berry's importance list than speed limits. The football players had practice so they had been at school the entire day. Rachel had stayed to make sure everything was perfect but upon hearing that they hadn't eaten dinner yet, she insisted on buying them a nutritional meal. The others forced him to go along so he could stop her from getting any tofu shit or veggie wraps. That's stuff ain't dude food.

After arguing in the grocery store for some time they finally agreed on something. And realized that they needed to hurry back so the football players could eat and have time to settle before the performance. By they he means Rachel. She literally kept her foot on the accelerator the entire drive back, which was both an adrenaline rush he enjoyed and something no one would believe unless they were present. Luckily, the guys had been impatient and were waiting in the parking lot when Rachel skidded into a parking spot mere feet away from Matt Rutherford.

He groaned and flipped over once again burying his face into his sheets where Rachel's perfume lingered.

A/N: Please guys, if you have any ideas I would be glad to take a pen to it. It's easier for the hand to write when the imagination flows!


End file.
